Once Upon a Ultimate Spiderman
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Peter Parker was not born in our world. Same thing for Danny Rand. When Peter is assigned on a solo mission he begins to starting to fulfill his ultimate destiny,


**Once Upon a Ultimate Spiderman**

I do not own anything.

**Spells**

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks_

(A/N Once upon a time / Ultimate Spiderman/Avengers Earth Mightest Heroes Peter ParkerxBellexRubyxWasp Good Rumple/Gold Frankenstein )

**Peters weird dreams leads Fury to assign Peter to Storybrooke as a Sheriff, A lunch with Mr. Gold, and a Building inspection leads to the curse breaking.**

" That was a interesting dream.",said Nick Fury after he was told by Peter Parker aka Spiderman's strange dream that seemed life like. It seems to be Peter's birth to a black hair woman,and a brown hair man. Then in the dream he was put in a cupboard with a ten year old boy.  
"What do you think it means?",asked Spiderman

"I am sending you to town that Doctor Strange has sense that would need your help.",said Fury

"So where are you sending me?",asked Spiderman

"To a town in upstate Maine called Storybrooke. Your cover will be the new sheriff of the town. You will be living in a apartment that Shield has paid for.",said Fury

"Okay is any support coming?",asked Spiderman

"No this is a completely solo missions unless you need it.",said Fury

"I guess it would be easier for me to go now that Aunt May died.",said Spiderman as he took his mask off to get ready to go,and meet his new neighbors.

It took four hours by shield jet to get Peter to Storybrooke,and another hour for him to get settled in to his new apartment. Peter heard a knocking at his door. When he opened the door there was a black haired woman with Peter's facial bone structure.

"Hi I am Mary Margret your new neighbor. I bake you a welcome to neighborhood apple pie.",said the now named Mary Margret

"Thank you for the pie. My name is Peter Parker. I am the new sheriff. I was actually heading out to the office just as you came.",said Peter as he put the pie on the counter.

"I have to go get ready to teach my class at the Elementary school. It was nice to meet you, Peter.",said Mary

It took Peter less then a hour to realise there was corruption during the last sheriff's time. Primarily from the mayor's office in form of special favors. Peter decided to take a lunch break before going to inspect the security of the Hospital. He went to a little local restaurant known as Granny's.

"Welcome to Granny's. My name is Ruby. Take a couple of minutes with the menu. Is there any thing I can get you right a way?",asked Ruby

"I will have a Coke,and a glass of water,",said Peter.

After Ruby returned with the drinks Peter ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with seasoned fries. Shortly after a long brown haired man with a cane walked in to the dinner, and walked to Peter's booth.

"Can I join you?',said the man

"Sure what's your name?",asked Peter being friendly as the man sat down.

"Mr. Gold ,and yours?",asked Mr. Gold

"Peter Parker, I am the new sheriff. Is there any thing that I need to know about the hospital before I go there?",asked Peter as his food arrived.

"I would suggest not going in to the subbasement, and you will be alright.",said Mr. Gold taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Thanks for the advice,and it was good to meet you.",said Peter as he paid for his meal.

"No problems if you need any help or advice don't hesitate to ask either myself or Dr. Whale at the hospital. It was nice to meet you as well.",said Mr. Gold as he walked to his store with a smile on his face. Knowing that the curse will be broken in a few hours at most.

At the Hospital, Peter met the head of the hospital Dr. Whale. Peter had been on almost every floor the most noticeable thing was seeing Mary Margret reading to a man with Peter's hair color who was in coma. Now Peter is heading to the psych ward which was in the basement. As Peter walked he noticed that there were very few people that were actually insane. ' I think this is more of a political prison for the Mayor.' Thought Peter as he came up to room that on the clipboard it said Belle French.

As Peter looked inside to see a girl about his age with long brown hair with the most beautiful blue eyes laying down on a bed in the room. She got up walked over to Peter,and kissed him on the lips. The kiss send a shock wave of pure love that broke the curse of lost memories. Peter notice the shock wave, and grab Belle's hand. He lead her up the stairs if like guided by fate to the room where Mary Margret was reading. Mary was kissing the man that also sent a shock wave which the man woke up.

"What in the world is going on?",asked Peter

"It is true love deary. It is one of the most purest form of magic there is. True love can break any curse,and transcend worlds. May I truly introduce my self. Rumplestiltskin at your service. The two people in front of you Peter are your birth parents. May I introduce to you Snow White,and Prince Charming.",said Mr. Gold who walked up behind him.

"It is so good to finally meet you.",said Snow as she walked over to Peter ,and hugged him.

"My boy there is much to do. I think you all may want to go, and prevent a mob from draging the queen or also known as the mayor Regina in to the streets ,and killing her.",said Rumplestiltskin as the family,and Belle ran out to prevent the mob.

Meanwhile on the Helicarrier in Danny Rand aka Iron Fist room He was meditating when he felt something weird on his body. He opened his eyes ,and rolled up his pants leg to revealed that his leg has turned to wood. He ran out of his room to the conference room where Ava aka White Tiger, Luke Cage aka Powerman, and Sam Alexander aka Nova where meeting with director Fury.

"What is wrong Danny?",asked Nova then suddenly Danny pulled out a knife that he took with him ,and stabed his leg.

"Dude what going on in your head?",shouted Luke as the grabbed Danny,and put him no the table, Then he pulled the knife out revealed there was no blood.

"What in the world? Where is the blood?",asked White Tiger as Luke pulled up Danny's pants leg to reveal that it is made out of wood.

"What is going on?",demanded Fury

"I need to go to Storybrooke ,and find my Papa.",said Danny as he was struggling under Luke's grip.

"Who is your father?",asked Nova

"Geppetto,my real name is Pinocchio. I am from the Enchanted Forest. It is a world where that fairy tales you know are really. I came to this world in a enchanted wardrobe with the baby Peter son of Prince Charming,and Snow White. When Peter got adopted by the Parkers, I went to Kun Lun and trained in the mystical arts.",said Pinocchio aka Danny Rand.

"How are you not a adult?",asked White Tiger

"That is easy, because the blue fairy put a slow age spell on me. I need to send a post card.",said Pinocchio as he wrote on a post card that said welcome to Storybrooke on one side, remember. The he let the wind take it out of the window.

"Where is it going to ?",asked Fury

"To Baelfira the daughter of Rumplestiltskin.",said Pinocchio

The Letter flew all the way to a window of the Avengers mansion. The window was opened by Janet van Dyne. When she read the back of the post card ,she paled ,and took a hard gulp of air. "What is wrong?",asked Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel

"My father is coming.",said Janet

"How bad can one older gentleman be?",asked Carol joke like.

"He makes Loki look like a kitten," muttered Janet to herself.


End file.
